


Over The Chesapeake Wall [ART]

by bloodinamug



Category: Hannibal (TV), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinamug/pseuds/bloodinamug
Summary: Because it's hilarious to imagine Will shouting "Begone, Beast!" in Hannibal's general direction.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Over The Chesapeake Wall [ART]

I saw a design similarity and my brain went "bing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Will I go back and tidy this up? Maybe. Probably not.


End file.
